Infestation
by hiddenhydra
Summary: When the queen offers you the power of the swarm, will you take it? Review plz. Your reviews determine the amount of food I get. May be delayed due to college apps and SAT I
1. Infestation

Simmons had never liked bugs, so it wasn't surprising that he immediately signed up for the war. But, sadly, he wasn't accurate enough with the 8mm gauss rifle of a marine, nor was he strong enough to carry the twin perdition flamethrowers and gas tanks of the firebat. He was a service technician, or as the real soldiers called it a "plumber." Everyday, he would go from building to building, checking on them and fixing any imperfections. He was the lowest of the low in the military. His job was deemed to be so unimportant that he wasn't even given a SCV suit. By the end of his forth year in the war, and having no action under his belt, Simmons had decided to give up. He had filled out his forms and was walking them to the CO at charge when he heard the guns. They were sporadic an effect caused by the cool-down made into the 8mm gauss rifles to conserve ammo. Simmons ran straight for the command center, hoping to finally get a piece of the action. Just as he entered, the automated doors shut behind him, sealing the Terrans in and the Zerg out. As Simmons grabbed onto the handrails, the large metallic building began to rumble with the raging battle outside. Just when Simmons thought that he couldn't hold on any longer, the battle stopped. Immediately, Simmons stepped towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of the devastation outside before the SCVs could clean it up, but the door would not open.

"Open," commanded Simmons.

"Unable to comply, zerg outside of facility," replied a feminine robotic voice.

"Damnit," thought Simmons.


	2. Mindlink

Suddenly the alarm went off, signaling a breach. Simmons ran towards the comsat station, hoping to escape the Zerg, but found that his path was blocked by a vespene fire. Simmons felt the center shake as though it had been rammed by a mammoth. Then as the rumbling stopped, Simmons heard the slow hissing of acid melting the ceiling away. Looking up, Simmons saw that the ceiling was already breaking from the acid spores. He tried to run, but an acid-covered piece of the command center fell upon his right leg, trapping him there. Simmons tried to pull away, but found that the metal was too heavy for him. The spores slowly ate through some of the metal and dripped onto his knee. Simmons screamed as the acid ate away his suite and flesh. Finally, the acid finished its job and ate through Simmons' leg. Simmons screamed as more acid dripped onto his leg from the remaining metal, but was able to pull away thanks to his now that his leg no longer held him there. As he crawled away, he felt the rush of wind upon his bloody stump, and looked up in time to see the large spider/octopus creature descend upon him. It pierced Simmons' chest, and filled the cavity with a special spore. Instantly, Simmons' went into septic shock.

Simmons stood in the darkness. He felt his right leg, it felt numb. Suddenly he realized that he was in an office. There was a large desk, a leather seat facing the window, tons of paperwork, and a huge cabinet in the corner. Suddenly, the chair turned, revealing a sexy redhead in a suit.

"Hello Mr. Simmons," the woman said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name," Simmons inquired.

"My name is Sarah, and as for your name, let's just say that I have my sources," the woman replied.

"What happened to me?"

"You were in septic shock when we found you."

"My leg?"

"We were able to give you a new one."

"What do you want?"

"I would like your assistance in our mission."

"What is your mission?"

"To exterminate the Protoss."

"What do you want me to do, clean toilets?"

"No, we want you to be an explosives specialist."

"This has to be some joke, the UED wouldn't even give me a gun."

"Well, Mr. Simmons, if you wish to decline, it's your decision."

"No, I'll do it."

"Good," said the woman as she approached Simmons. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him. As her lip touched his, the walls began to pulsate, the cabinets began to wiggle, and the papers began to crawl. When her lips left his, Simmons was everywhere, his mind inside the bodies of every Zerg in the entire universe. He had never felt such a rush. Then, as suddenly as it came, the feeling was gone. Simmons stood alone in the darkness once again.


	3. Awaken

Simmons had been standing in the darkness for what seemed like a few days when the woman appeared again.

"Awaken," she said softly, as though to a child.

At this, Simmons opened his eyes. He was still laying on the floor, the metal that had trapped him now a puddle next to him. He sat up and looked around at the walls, surprised by the tentacles of flesh that seemed to grow from the metal. As he stood up, still dazed, Simmons realized that he had his right leg again. When he looked down, he saw that a large carapaced leg had grown, replacing the one eaten away by the Guardian's acid. Reaching down to touch this disturbing new appendage, Simmons realized that his hands had changed as well. His fingers had elongated into tentacles, and a tan carapace covered his hand as well. Suddenly, the woman spoke again within Simmons' mind, "Come outside. Meet your brethren."

Simmons stepped outside of the command center and onto the flourishing Creep. As he looked from insectoid to insectoid, Simmons was surprised that, somehow, he was able to name each and every Zerg type. Dozens of Zerglings were running back and forth, patrolling the outskirts of the biological carpet. Lurker eggs were pulsing, their inhabitants sleeping and changing. Mutalisks flew circles around the hive, ever-vigilant for approaching enemies. Drones were harvesting and returning Minerals or Vespene. Simmons looked around at the beauty of the organic city upon which he stood, the Creep defining a clear boarder. Each organic structure was pulsing to the tune of its inhabitants. Suddenly, a drone hovered over to him and gave him a nudge. As he stepped aside, the drone began to shed its exoskeleton, revealing a layer of membrane/skin. Slowly, the membrane began to expand until it came in contact with the Creep. The membrane paused its expansion as it pushed its way into the Creep. Then, large air tubes began to push through the membrane and began to expel excess gasses. Simmons watched in silent rapture as the membrane grew bigger and bigger. When the membrane was about half the size of a supply depot, it split open. Membrane flew everywhere as the Creep Colony finished its growth.

Suddenly, a shell slammed into the newly constructed Creep Colony, blowing off a huge chunk of flesh, and creating a shockwave that speared Simmons onto a broken pipe jutting out of the Infested Command Center. Blood oozed out of both the Creep Colony and Simmons, but their wounds were already beginning to coagulate. Simmons pushed himself off the pipe, not feeling any pain that would have come from getting one's lungs skewered. The Zerglings started to run towards the Arclite Seige-Tank stationed on top of the cliff. Simmons tried to follow the small dog-like creatures, but his wounds mad it difficult to move without bleeding profusely. A Hunter-Killer slithered past him, throwing only a slight glance. Simmons felt that the creature wanted him to stay behind, although the Hydralisk neither tried to stop him, nor did it change its expression. When an Ultralisk stomped past, Simmons was sure he felt a message telling him to stay back. As more and more Zerg troops rushed past, Simmons felt that he was somehow linked with every one of them. Eventually only a couple of Lurkers, a swarm of Drones, and a few Overlords were left on the Creep.

Sounds of gunfire erupted from the top of the cliff. Simmons felt the glory and rage as the Zerg troops swarmed over the Terran attackers. The sensation was overwhelming; it felt as though he was fighting a battle by himself. Halfway into the skirmish, Simmons' radio communicator began to sound.

"Zerg Hive… Need air support…Overwhelmed."

"Roger that, we're sending in the BCs."

"The other Zerg," thought Simmons, "They'll be crushed."

"Do not worry small one," responded a voice inside Simmons' head. "We are many, they are few."

"Who are you," thought Simmons.

"Above," replied the voice.

Simmons looked above himself and saw an Overlord hovering above him. "Was that you," Simmons thought/spoke.

"Yes, it was," replied the Overlord.

The unexpected feeling of panic washed over Simmons causing him to turn once more towards the cliff. Four huge capital ships had descended over the battle-field, their lasers causing massive casualties to the Zerg forces.

"Look behind you small one," the Overlord said once more.

Simmons turned and saw 50 Scourges take wing from their eggs. Immediately after reaching proper altitude, the Scourges began to fly towards the Battle Cruisers. Although they were blind, the Overlords guided each flier into the hull of a Battle Cruiser. The day grew brighter as each Scourge turned into plasma, creating a light brighter than the sun. Within seconds, the four Battle Cruisers had sustained critical damage, and were falling towards the surface. With their air support gone, the Siege Tank and Marines quickly fell before the Zerg's swarming attacks. The feeling of the kill rushed over Simmons again and again until the last Terran died. The Zerg insectoids then ran towards the crashed Battle Cruisers to kill any survivors. As the smoke cleared from the crashed ships, the Zerg warriors ran/slithered back towards the hive, victorious.


End file.
